


The Band Is Playing Under The Sea

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zucchini and Olive Oil</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Band Is Playing Under The Sea

"What's that?" Starsky asked, pointing at the contents of the frying pan.

"Crab cakes," Hutch replied, turning over one of the patties.

"You're making me crab cakes? Real, honest crab cakes?" Starsky asked, excited.

"Well...."

"Real, not-honest crab cakes?"

"Technically it's not crab, it's zucchini, but they taste the same!" Hutch explained.

"Ha!"

"What?"

"Unless Disney makes a movie where one of those things is singing Under the Sea, it ain't crab."

"You could at least give it a try," Hutch said, looking defeated. "It's special."

"What's special about eating vegetables on a Tuesday?" Starsky asked.

Hutch pointed to the table behind them, which until now Starsky hadn't taken a good look at. There were place settings and flowers and wine; good wine.

"That's the expensive stuff! What's going on?" Suddenly, a look of fright crossed his face. "Is somebody dying? Are you trying to break it to me gently. Wait, are YOU dying?"

"Starsk, shut up, nobody's dying!" Hutch yelled, moving the remaining patties to a plate and turning off the stove.

Starsky took a calming breath. "Jeez, Hutch, are you trying to scare me to death here?"

"I can't make you a nice dinner without somebody kicking the bucket?"

"Well, you CAN, but...."

"But what?" Hutch had a hint of anger in his voice now. "Why can't we have a fancy dinner, spice things up, give me a chance to woo you?"

Starsky stopped cold, looking at Hutch. "Woo me?"

"Yeah, you know....woo?"

"And this is suddenly necessary because?" Starsky asked, confused.

"Because I don't want us to go stale!"

"You don't want us to go stale?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Hutch shouted.

"Hey, stop, calm down." Starsky raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, I don't get why you'd think that."

Hutch just shrugged.

"Hutch, look at me." He waited until his partner looked up. "We've known each other for almost forty years. We don't need fancy dinners or to be on our best behavior."

"Yeah, but..." Hutch tried to break in.

"No, look. We've seen each other through the worst and it's okay. You don't have to woo me, you've got me." Starsky smiled. "And if you really feel the need to prove it, next time, all you have to do is stand real close, look me straight in the eyes, and say....Starsky, let's have sex."

"Forget it!" Hutch threw up his hands and stomped over to the table. "You're not taking this seriously and I need wine to continue this conversation."

"I am taking it seriously!" Starsky objected. "I'm just saying, you have to prove anything. I love you and I know you love me."

"It's times like this I wonder why I do," Hutch complained, uncorking the bottle.

"Because I have a sparkling personality."

"Yeah, that must be it," Hutch replied, sarcastically as he took a sip of his wine before handing a glass to Starsky.

"Hutch," Starsky said, putting out a hand to cup his cheek, "You being here everyday is special enough for me. Nothing else necessary."

The look of despair finally gave way to a small smile on Hutch's face. "Yeah, okay."

"Now, you gonna serve me up some of this fake crab or what?"

Hutch just laughed. "Sit down."

  
The recipe Hutch is using--

Poor Man's Crab Cakes  
2 cups grated zucchini  
2 beaten eggs  
1 cup seasoned bread crumbs  
2 Tbsps mayo/miracle whip  
2 tsp Old Bay seasoning  
Mix everything together, shape into patties and fry in some olive oil.


End file.
